In An Eyeblink
by RedSavant
Summary: From the 1sentence community on LiveJournal: fifty prompts, fifty sentences, fifty instants from the Strawhats' daily lives. Rated for hints of naughtiness and language. Chapter 4: CP9. Spoilers from all over. Ships marked within chapters.
1. Chart Alpha: Strawhats: Franky, Robin

**These are borrowed from the 1sentence community of LiveJournal, which is pretty dang great for inspiration. As you might guess, there are fifty themes per chart, and the object is to write one sentence each. **

**For this chapter, I decided to write mostly general sentences, but some include FRobin, RoNa, SanRo, or ZoSan. Obviously they aren't contiguous. **

**Please enjoy!**

**----------**

**1. Comfort – **He'll never tell anyone, but having a gun for a left arm makes for a great security blanket.

**2. Kiss – **There have been many times when he felt he should; but he has not.

**3. Soft – **Though his manner is rough, he is always a gentleman to her, and his touch is soft when he passes food at dinner.

**4. Pain – **He swore purely out of reflex when he hit his finger with the hammer; being a cyborg had advantages.

**5. Potatoes – **It had originally been a scale model of a new cannon; now it was Luffy's.

**6. Rain – **Sanji dutifully carries an umbrella for Robin when it rains, though she has never asked him to.

**7. Chocolate – **For her first birthday with the Strawhats, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper made something they insisted was chocolate cake.

**8. Happiness – **This is their family, and this is true happiness.

**9. Telephone – **"Yeah, okay," he grumbles, holding his elbow out so Zoro can speak into it; "It's for you."

**10. Ears – **Robin knows most of what's going on aboard Sunny at any given time.

**11. Name – **Cutty Flam, Tom's irresponsible apprentice, is dead.

**12. Sensual – **When reading, Robin feels every breath of wind in what most dismiss as relics.

**13. Death – **They have seen enough and caused enough, and they will see and cause more.

**14. Sex – **"Ne, aren't you two done washing your backs _yet_?"

**15. Touch – **Her midnight hair falls like silk over her bare shoulders, and she pauses in brushing it.

**16. Weakness – **In many ways, she is stronger than him.

**17. Tears – **"Oh, goddamnit, I love you guys," Franky blubbered, nearly splintering his mug against Zoro's.

**18. Speed – **"Haaaanaaaa-kuuun, whaaat theeee heeeeell diiiid yooou puuuut iiiiin theeee eeeeengiiiineeee?"

**19. Wind – **The upper deck is wide and open, and the breezes that sweep across the Sunny spread the twining scents of tangerines and flowers throughout the entire ship.

**20. Freedom – **As his feet thudded onto the deck of Hana-kun's impossible little ship, the air smelled of gunpowder, of smoke, of blood; but also of faith, and victory, and freedom.

**21. Life – **Her life is worth only eighty million beri, but that will buy the lives of six others.

**22. Jealousy – **While he was working, he felt a twinge of jealousy when he imagined anyone else's hands on the wheel; but now it belongs to all of them.

**23. Hands – **Her hands are on his shoulders, and on his back, and in his hair, and on his face… all at the same time.

**24. Taste – **Sometimes, when Nami offers her a tangerine with that brilliant smile, Robin wonders if her lips carry the same extraordinary flavor.

**25. Devotion – **With the tattered remnants of the World Government flag blazing above her, Robin felt once again the incandescent heat of her nakama's love.

**26. Forever – **Generations of workers have lived and died in Tequila Wolf, and the bridge will never be finished.

**27. Blood – **Chopper had to use Heavy Point to keep his nakama from the sickbay when Robin cut her foot.

**28. Sickness – **If the Sunny was ever struck by fever, only Luffy and Brook would be able to care for the rest, but this does not worry Robin.

**29. Melody – **Though Sanji gracefully demurs, he sings louder after she compliments him.

**30. Star – **Franky has to try very, very hard not to squeal in excitement as Usopp takes aim with the new UsoFra mkII Firebird Star.

**31. Home – **He hadn't thought watching Water Seven disappear past the shining line of the horizon would be so easy.

**32. Confusion – **It's true that the Strawhats are a freewheeling group, with each member usually doing whatever they feel like; but within that confusion sleeps a strength that could demolish the Red Line.

**33. Fear – **Even now, Robin wakes certain that Marines are on their way; then a sleepy murmur brings her back to reality, and she buries her face in flame-colored hair and her fears slowly burn away.

**34. Thunder – **Usopp smashes the button with his fist, and the sky splits in two as Sunny _roars_.

**35. Bonds – **He could snap the cuffs easily, but he does not – out of concern for Nico Robin, of all people.

**36. Market – **It took several weeks of arguing – gently, of course – to convince Sanji to let her carry provisions back to Sunny.

**37. Technology – **The Pacifista are gut-shakingly terrifying, yes, but worst of all they make Franky feel outdated.

**38. Gift – **Robin is a quiet woman by habit; but Brook's gift, _the_ copy of 'Histories of North Blue', leaves her truly speechless.

**39. Smile – **It was the grin of the Strawhats' flag, Luffy's grin, that brought them together, and it's the grins of their nakama that hold them there forever.

**40. Innocence – **Chopper made himself a note to ask Zoro and Sanji what they had been discussing in the pantry when they came out.

**41. Completion – **The Strawhats now number nine, but Luffy can't shake the feeling that there are more of them out there, across the wide sapphire sea.

**42. Clouds – **After living her life in shadow, Robin can survive clouds now that she knows that the sun will always come out again.

**43. Sky – **Sometimes even the sea doesn't seem like enough, and Franky wants to sail the sky with his nakama as well.

**44. Heaven – **Dinner is served, and there is laughter, and song, and the rum flows freely.

**45. Hell – **They have been definitively grabbed.

**46. Sun – **"It's not a frigging sunflower!" he screams.

**47. Moon – **Robin's eyes reflect the silvery light of the moon, and her gaze is inscrutable.

**48. Waves – **The waves carry them all, but it is Nami who carries her.*

**49. Hair – **He's working on expanding his fridge because, more than being weak, having wimpy hair simply is not super.

**50. Supernova – **Shortly after arriving at Shabaody Archipelago, Franky calculated that he and Robin together were about 1.4 Supernovas, which seemed low.

**----------**

***The Japanese word for 'waves' is 'nami'.**

**I'll probably be working on a second list, so please look forward to it.**


	2. Chart Beta: Strawhats: Sanji, Nami

**I know I said that this set would focus on Usopp and Chopper, but the words just fit better for Sanji and Nami. My apologies!**

**In any case, this set is, once again, mostly gen with a focus on the cook and the navigator. SanNam, LuNa, NaRo, ZoSan if you squint I suppose. Basically lots of Nami pairings.**

**----------**

**1. Walking – **When walking with his female nakama, Sanji makes at least a passable effort not to stare at their shapely behinds.

**2. Waltz – **The piano and the violin call to him, and sometimes not even Black Leg Sanji can resist indulging himself.

**3. Wishes – **The Strawhats have no wishes; they have only dreams, and the certainty that one day they will be true.

**4. Wonder – **A healthy dislike for all things marimo can't keep Sanji from marveling – inwardly! – at the shit swordsman's weights.

**5. Worry – **Every now and then, her thoughts turn back to East Blue, to Gen and Nojiko and the rest of the townsfolk; but then she smiles, because Luffy's bounty is fifteen times Arlong's now.

**6. Whimsy – **"I want to make a bed out of island cloud," Nami declares, eyes sparkling, and Usopp must forcibly restrain Sanji from diving over the side to fetch her some.

**7. Wasteland – **It hits Nami sometime that night, as she listens to Robin's quiet breathing one bed over; someday they will have to return to Ohara, to map it out again, and her heart aches for her nakama.

**8. Whiskey And Rum – **Zoro, unlike most of the others, remembers Whiskey Peak clearly, which is why he approaches Igaram that night with a crate of hard rotgut and an expression that says 'Let's do this'.

**9. War – **Sanji felt surprisingly little about the declaration of war on the World Government, but that might or might not have been because of Chopper's foot running into his head when Rocket Man crashed.

**10. Weddings – **At one point or another in their various relationships, Nami has dreamt, literally, of marrying each of her nakama; but she keeps coming back to the one that smells of tobacco.

**11. Birthday – **Nami learned later that Sanji had written to Nojiko for the recipe.

**12. Blessing – **Nami staggers backward as Eneru raises his hand, a lazy mockery of a benediction, and the fear sparks sharp as ozone in her mouth.

**13. Bias – **Nami-san… Robin-chan… Sanji worries that he favors one over the other, so he redoubles his attentions to both of them.

**14. Burning – **Sanji has absolutely never ever used Diable Jambé to light his cigs… certainly not.

**15. Breathing – **It was a long time before Sanji realized that he could no longer fall asleep without the breathing of his nakama around him.

**16. Breaking – **"This doesn't concern you, Luffy," she screamed, and the pain and the red blood were all she could feel.

**17. Belief – **On any other day, he would kick Usopp bodily from the kitchen, but for now, since he's full and a little sleepy, he just relaxes and listens to the younger man's tale.

**18. Balloon – **It was a close one, but they managed to put a preemptive halt to Chopper, Brook and Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Liferaft maiden voyage.

**19. Balcony – **Sanji loves it when Nami calls to him from the railing on Merry's upper deck, partly because he can daydream that she is a princess on her balcony and partly because of the way it makes her shirt gap.

**20. Bane – **"Get the hell out," he shouts, applying a judicious amount of boot to Zoro's stomach.

**21. Quiet – **This far inland, in a cold little room in what appears to be a castle of some sort, Nami cannot hear the sea.

**22. Quirks – **'It can't be that easy,' Bon Kurei thought bemusedly, '…can it?'

**23. Question – **When Luffy finally asked her, she punched him, but then she kissed him… and charged him 200,000 beri out of habit.

**24. Quarrel – **Deadly silence pervaded Sunny for four days afterward, until they both apologized at once.

**25. Quitting – **Now, every time his fingers itch for a cigarette, she helps him with her lips, which are so much more addictive…

**26. Jump – **It's a small enough distance to where he needs to be to speed Vivi-chan upward, so he tells his ribs to quit bitching already.

**27. Jester – **Not even Zoro can keep a straight face at Luffy's impressions.

**28. Jousting – **It's not the same thing at all, so it's odd that Usopp hears the pounding of hooves when Brook and Zoro stand, swords readied, staring calmly at each other.

**29. Jewel – **It was supposedly the largest ruby ever discovered in West Blue, but the Strawhats only got about two seconds to look at it before Nami squirreled it away in her treasure chest.

**30. Just – **They love her just enough to leave her behind.

**31. Smirk – **Sanji wasn't sure what it was about the shit ramen cook's expression, but something about it pissed him off more than any condescending smirk would have.

**32. Sorrow – **It had touched them all before, in its malicious and petty ways, and now it lurked beneath midnight memories and at the bottom of solitary mugs.

**33. Stupidity – **If it were a fatal disease, Nami thinks, eyes narrowed, the Strawhats would number about two.

**34. Serenade – **Since Thriller Bark, Brook has woken the crew each day with a lively rendition of "Shiawase no Kuroi Hankachi"*; now she hears it in her sleep, which is counterproductive to say the least.

**35. Sarcasm – **Sarcasm is like blunt force trauma when it comes to Luffy; hit him with it from two feet away, swinging with all your might, and it rolls right off him.

**36. Sordid – **On one hand, Sanji doesn't want to know, but on the other he very truly does.

**37. Soliloquy – **"To bathe or not to bathe," Nami murmured absently, calculating the likelihood of someone stumbling upon this little woodland pool and how much she could charge them.

**38. Sojourn – **Nami is with him, practically holding his hand, and Zoro still manages to get lost.

**39. Share – **"Want some?" Nami asks, offering a spoonful of something cold, creamy and fruity to Robin, who takes it with a smile.

**40. Solitary – **Even when he is alone, he is never truly alone; no matter where his nakama are, they are always close enough to touch.

**41. Nowhere – **Sanji is convinced they live nowhere else on the planet, but he manages not to try to catch one.

**42. Neutral – **Subject to two steely glares at once, Usopp can do little but try a Ketchup Star and hope for the best.

**43. Nuance – **"No, no, Nami-san, like this," Sanji insists, and his strong hands are on her waist as they work through the steps again.

**44. Near – **"I have something important to tell you," she said, and her breath stirred the hair on his chin.

**45. Natural – **Act natural, Sanji reminds himself, and he takes a deep breath before picking up the lady's tray and stepping out into the dining room.

**46. Horizon – **In this sea of endless horizons, the dark shadow of the Red Line seems like an obscenity; the influence of Marijois seeps from it like a toxic veil.

**47. Valiant – **For a moment, right after the toe of her leather boot catches him in the goods, he wants to beat the crap out of the shit geezer who taught him never to kick a woman.

**48. Virtuous – **"Belle-meré would be so disappointed," Gen huffed, shaking his head at Nami's wanted-poster picture, but Nojiko could see the proud smile on his lips.

**49. Victory – **"Are you enjoying your reward?" Robin asked, rubbing the tension from Nami's bare lower back, and all the younger woman could do was moan incoherently.

**50. Defeat – **He has splintered what amounts to freedom's best hope; but, Bartholomew Kuma thinks as he loses consciousness for the last time, they are not broken.

**----------**

*** "The Black Handkerchief of Happiness", a 30-second violin ditty that involves Brook shouting at the top of his non-existent lungs. You can find it on YouTube.**

**I hope you enjoyed these! Please review if you did... and hey, review if you didn't, and let me know what went wrong!**


	3. Chart Gamma: Strawhats: Usopp, Chopper

**The promised Usopp and Chopper chart! This is the first character focus I've done so far that isn't a ship (and if you even **_**think**_** about it, get the hell outta my fic), so there're fewer general-Strawhat sentences and more focused on Usopp and Chopper individually. Nothing but UsoKaya here, folks... oh, and one really really vague SanNam sentence that you wouldn't have gotten before I told you. **

**----------**

**1. Ring– **"Just so you know, I got that from the hoard of… I got it from the lost city of… I got it – huh?" Usopp broke off in surprise as Kaya flung her arms around him, the little box clasped firmly in her fingers.

**2. Hero– **"There's no way they can rescue Robin alone," Usopp muttered, digging frantically through his rucksack in the soaking rain atop the Puffing Tom; "If only I could…" and his gaze settled on the mask he had bought back in Water Seven.

**3. Memory–** It was on this night, and this night alone each year, that Doctorine drank pink sake; and on this night alone Chopper drank with her.

**4. Box– **"There's no way Luffy can lose with that 'fro," Usopp hissed excitedly, leaning forward as if he could see through the billowing clouds of smoke.

**5. Run– **Nami's never laid a hand on him, but Chopper still reflexively pops a Rumble Ball when she gets angry.

**6. Hurricane– **It had been a bad storm, with lots of damage done; but Usopp set to repairs immediately, patching the largest hole with an intense concentration.

**7. Wings– **Yes, the Hana Hana no Mi is a little scary, but Cien Fleur is just _so cool_.

**8. Cold– **No matter where he is, Chopper feels cold without the hat Dr. Hiruluk gave him on.

**9. Red– **It's the color of blood, his blood, and he slips in the newfallen snow trying to escape the sight of it.

**10. Drink– **"Bwaugh, that stuff's strong," Usopp gasped, handing the flask back to Yosaku, who accepted it with a grin.

**11. Midnight– **The night is balmy and the sea is calm, and as Sanji descends the ladder from his shift at watch he notices the single lantern still lit at Usopp's branch office on the upper deck.

**12. Temptation– **The open window in the house on the hill has bugged him for days now, and someday soon he plans to go take a look inside.

**13. View– **"There's no such thing as an uncurable…" Chopper sobbed, the tears streaming down his face reflecting the unearthly pink glow of the sakura drifting in the starry sky above Drum.

**14. Music– **Brook tried to teach Usopp the trumpet, but his nose kept pressing the valves down.

**15. Silk– **The first time she touched his hand on the windowsill, he wasn't sure at first whether it was her skin or the smooth white silk curtains that brushed his fingers.

**16. Cover– **Chopper has gotten much better at Hide and Seek since joining the Strawhats; he now hides correctly underneath blankets.

**17. Promise– **"I don't care what the others say, I will always fix you," Usopp whispered, speaking thickly through his tears.

**18. Dream– **"This reminds me of that time I defeated the Cactus Queen," Usopp began thoughtfully, Chopper and Luffy beaming eagerly up at him.

**19. Candle– **"Thank you, Chopper," Robin said, touching the new taper to the guttering wick of the old one and setting back onto the ledge above the inscription.

**20. Talent– **It's like the boy was born to be a doctor, Kureha thinks to herself sometimes when she's feeling affectionate… or drunk… or both.

**21. Silence– **It would be easier to get used to Brook if the guy didn't snore, thought Usopp grimly.

**22. Journey– **The Great Captain Usopp has been to Raftel twice – in fact, I have a summer home there, if you'd like to visit someday, Kaya-san.

**23. Fire– **Would the Usopp of old have the courage to fire that shot? Usopp wonders, and as the World Government mark explodes he knows that the answer is no.

**24. Strength– **Practicing with the Rumble Points is hard – six minutes every six hours leaves no room for dawdling – but Chopper is determined to gain the strength he needs to protect his nakama.

**25. Mask–H**e was never sure whether he needed the mask, needed to adopt Sogeking's persona, to be of any use to his friends; which was why he left it behind in Water Seven.

**26. Ice– **The first time Dr. Hiruluk took Chopper ice skating, they both came home sore and cold but smiling.

**27. Fall– **Good, he thinks as the Judicial Tower begins to crumble and the cobblestones rush up to meet him; now they'll get to her in time.

**28. Forgotten– **As soon as Luffy's hand grasped his, he dared to believe that maybe he was forgiven.

**29. Dance– **After all his adventures across the Grand Line, even after finding the One Piece, he's reduced to a stammering boy again when Kaya takes his hand and pulls him onto the dance floor.

**30. Body– **When Chopper came to to the blue sky above Enies Lobby, his body ached and there was blood on his hands.

**31. Sacred– **Medicine was a sacred calling, and hot tears stung his eyes as Cindry knelt to lick the floor.

**32. Farewells– **"There's no place for tears in a parting between men," he'd said; but Merry wasn't a man, and maybe it was better to let the tears come.

**33. World– **Elbaf probably isn't in the Old World of the Grand Line; but if it is, he'll just have to go around a second time, won't he?

**34. Formal– **Chopper feels a little self-conscious in the tailored tux he's wearing as ring bearer, but it's better than the powder-blue nightmare Zoro is wearing as Sanji's best man.

**35. Fever– **Even after Chopper himself fell ill, he continued treating his nakama until Brook gently but firmly took over.

**36. Laugh– **At least half of his interest in going ashore when the Sunny makes landfall is in hearing weird new laughs.

**37. Lies– **"Kaya will never believe this," Usopp murmured, using broad pencil strokes to fill in the shapes of the massive tree-homes currently playing host to the Strawhat Pirates.

**38. Again– **"We'd do it again, for you," Usopp replied, and Robin was taken aback by the determination in his eyes.

**39. Overwhelmed– **"You work yourself too hard," Nami murmured, drawing a quilted blanket over Chopper where the little doctor had fallen asleep in his swivel chair.

**40. Whisper– **Sanji stuck his head under his pillow and tried to drown out Usopp and Chopper's incessant giggling from two hammocks over.

**41. Wait– **Every day, he waits to make sure Klahadore is busy with something else before he taps on Kaya's window.

**42. Talk– **"Please, don't–" he tried, the gunshot wound already starting to hurt, but the villagers' screams only grew louder.

**43. Search– **"Has anyone seen my mkIII Tabasco Star prototype?" Usopp asked, peering confusedly around Sunny until Luffy desperately attempted to throw himself overboard.

**44. Hope– **It was just the faintest hint of a whisper, but it was enough to knock Usopp flat from his inspection of the Mini Merry.

**45. Eclipse– **It had been a bit of a rush to make enough viewing windows before the eclipse, but it was worth the effort.

**46. Gravity– **The black sphere of _nothing_ clasped in Blackbeard's meaty paw pulled his shot off-course, and Usopp swore as Van Auger shouldered his rifle to return fire.

**47. Highway– **The black-haired kid and green-haired guy slid over in the backseat, and Usopp vaulted onto the genuine leather just as the girl in the driver's seat floored it.*

**48. Unknown– **"We have 'I'll-die-if-I-go-in-there' disease," Chopper moaned, huddling closer to Usopp as a cold wind blew from the mouth of the cave.

**49. Lock– **"Allllllmost got it," Usopp murmured, tongue protruding slightly from the side of his mouth; Zoro rolled his eyes and hefted his hatchet meaningfully.

**50. Breathe– **Chopper sighed happily, bobbing gently along on the waves next to Nami in the little float Franky had built for him.

**----------**

***I just can't shake the idea that the Strawhats would make a great American West fancy-car racing gang. Can you?**

**Also, UsoKaya FTW. Seriously, FTW.**

**Please review, and let me know which ones were your favorites! If you do, I'll… do something nice for you, I dunno. **


	4. Chart Delta: CP9

**Here is Chart Delta, featuring everyone's favorite group of illegal government assassins with a few cameos by Galley-La. Lots of footnotes this time. Oh well.**

**Please remember to review, and let me know which ones are your favorites! I'm not sure what I'll be doing for Chart Epsilon yet, but I'll likely try to focus on a single pairing this time rather than a group. Who knows?**

**----------**

**1. Air– **The adoring faces of Water Seven's residents become just a little harder to bear when Kaku thinks of how he earned the title 'Yamazaru'.*

**2. Apples– **"Just got these in from Saint Poplar, Franky," Blueno called, tossing the cyborg a fresh red apple; "Puffing Tom's a real miracle, eh?"

**3. Beginning– **Some of them, like Kalifa, were 'volunteered' by parents; others were found starving in the city or half-drowned in the merciless ocean, but in the end they were all brought to the same place for the same purpose.

**4. Bugs– **This was the one problem with _soru_, thought Kalifa distastefully as she rubbed the smears from her glasses.

**5. Coffee– **It was established in short order that Kalifa would not bring coffee to Paulie no matter how many times he asked her.

**6. Dark– **Lucci leaned back against the railing of the Marine battleship that came to pick him up, staining the white-painted wood red with the blood that coated his arms to the elbows.

**7. Despair– **Drinking wasn't really in character for Iceburg, but every time he did – if he'd had enough already – he would offer a toast to departed friends.

**8. Doors– **Blueno's Doa Doa dimension is an unnerving place, and most of CP9 secretly respects him for being able to spend so much time there.

**9. Drink– **Coffee, black; coffee, with sugar but no milk; green tea with cream; sake, of any sort; lemonade; and rum.**

**10. Duty– **"The only one who felt that… was you," Lucci declared, and only he knew if it was a lie.

**11. Earth– **The world is a vast place, and, if nothing else, the former members of CP9 know how to start new lives.

**12. End– **Kaku's instructor had a habit of stabbing the end of the boy's nose with a knife to test his _tekkai _and his reflexes.

**13. Fall– **The Doa Doa dimension was insulated from the sounds as well as the shocks of the Marine warship cannon barrage; Enies Lobby blazed a silent blue in the strange half-light, and CP9 watched it burn.

**14. Fire– **The blueprints disappeared into ash before his eyes, and Spandam began to realize just how insane these people really were.

**15. Flexible– **Jabura doesn't even attempt to hide the way his eyes trace along Kalifa's body when she moves.

**16. Flying– **What Paulie would say if he saw her using _getsupo _in a skirt, Kalifa doesn't know; but she almost wishes she does.

**17. Food– **"I'm going to eat you alive," Jabura howled, the malice in his voice warping into bloodlust as his teeth and claws lengthened into wicked points.

**18. Foot– **"Let go of me, chapapa," Fukuro hissed, shaking the foot that Franky currently had grasped in a death-grip.

**19. Grave– **Their connection to Water Seven died at that moment, and the ruins of Iceburg's mansion marked its final resting place.

**20. Green– **The light that filtered down through the new leaves was emerald, and Lucci closed his eyes to enjoy it.

**21. Head– **"Does that hurt, chapa?" Fukuro asked curiously as Kaku's face elongated.

**22. Hollow– **There is an empty space within him, and it can only be filled with blood.

**23. Honor– **Both justice and personal vengeance demanded Spandam's death, and if the one was a suddenly more pressing than the other, well…

**24. Hope– **The ship is fully stocked, the sky is clear, and the sails billow with the early morning breeze as the former members of CP9 look to the horizon.

**25. Light– **A faint beam of light followed after Kaku's leg, and the other children watched raptly, impressed.

**26. Lost– **"Yoyoi~… the way… has closed before my very eyes…" decided Kumadori, peering around himself at the maze of trees.

**27. Metal– **"I will – become – stronger!" Jabura shouted, and the last blow splintered the steel bar like wood.

**28. New– **"The next generation," Kaku murmured to Lucci, who watched the black-clothed children impassively.

**29. Old– **The World Government will certainly send agents after them; but they are young, and fresh from the field, and the outcome of that fight is not in question.

**30. Peace– **"I'll never forgive you for what you did to Robin," Strawhat declared after a moment, and his eyes were hard as he grasped Lucci's hand.

**31. Poison– **Every now and then Fukuro wonders what happened to their old instructor, Magellan, and if he is still around.

**32. Pretty– **"A pretty flower for a pretty lady, eh?" Jabura chuckled, but a look from Kalifa stilled his tongue.

**33. Rain– **Every year, Blueno stands outside his bar in the rain, staring out to sea as if he could already see the wave approaching.

**34. Regret– **The golden DenDen-Mushi sat impassively on Spandam's palm, and he got the feeling that it was secretly laughing at him.

**35. Roses– **Roses would be inappropriate, of course, but Iceburg is always sure to leave _something_ nice on Kalifa's desk on her birthday.

**36. Secret– **There are no meetings between the members of CP9 assigned to Galley-La; there is no need for them.

**37. Snakes– **There is a nest of vipers just outside the training camp, and this constitutes an acceptable training ground for _kami-e_.

**38. Snow– **The snowball knocked Lucci's hat clean off, and Kaku was so surprised that he wasn't able to dodge the return fire.

**39. Solid– **Yes, they were dysfunctional, quarrelsome and occasionally immature; but, Lucci realized as he slipped once more into unconsciousness, with the strong hands of his… nakama… beneath him, they were the only constant in his life.

**40. Spring– **"This tree… yoyoi… it represents, the new beginning that faces us~," Kumadori declared; Jabura silently reached over and uprooted it. †

**41. Stable– **If anything, the Zoan Fruit exacerbated the darkness already present in Rob Lucci; it did not create it.

**42. Strange– **Something other than mere nails is holding this little sheep-ship together, but will doesn't count for much against the Agua Laguna, Kaku muses.

**43. Summer–** Assassins, especially government assassins, always wear black… even in high sunlight.

**44. Taboo– **"Sexual harassment," Kalifa called as the knock on her cabin door repeated itself.

**45. Ugly– **"All I said was, 'why Gyatharine', chapapa," Fukuro managed to squeak out with Jabura's boot in his stomach.

**46. War– **The tattered scraps of the flag only make official what began long ago.

**47. Water– **It's fortunate that Kalifa is the embodiment of cleanliness now, given that fully two-thirds of CP9 are incapable of taking baths without turning into limp ragdolls.

**48. Welcome– **For not having seen each other for five years, CP9's reunion is markedly tepid; but there is a sense of rightness to the quiet meal.

**49. Winter– **Kumadori rarely gets sent to winter islands, as his hair tends to freeze.

**50. Wood–** _Rokushiki _isn't even necessary for dealing with the small-time thugs who attack Dock 1; in fact, it's much more entertaining simply to smack them with heavy beams of wood.

**----------**

***#1. Kaku is known as the 'mountain monkey' because of his roof-jumping. I figured he might feel a little guilty about using **_**rokushiki**_** for it.**

********#9. Lucci, Kaku, Kalifa, Kumadori, Fukuro, and Jabura. Blueno drinks whatever.**

†**#40. I'm not sure why Jabura's the asshole in most of these. He never really struck me as the buddiest of CP9, though, so maybe that's why.**

**(I just suck at characterization.)**


End file.
